This invention relates to new photosensitive polyesters and to a method for the manufacture thereof.
Nemerous photosensitive polymers have heretofore been developed. However, the insufficient photosensitivity of many of these polymers had to be augmented by using sensitizers or by increasing the light-source intensity at time of use. Use of a sensitizer, however, entails the disadvantage that a difficult problem arises with respect to quality control of the sensitizer itself and that the produced polymer may exude the sensitizer in the course of use and, therefore, the range of the applicability of the product is limited. Increasing the intensity of the light-source output entails an economic disadvantage in that power consumption is increased.
The inventor made a devoted study in search of photosensitive polymers which are free from such disadvantages of the conventional photosensitive polymers and which exhibit advantageous photosensitivity without use of a sensitizer. He has consequently accomplished this invention.
A major object of the present invention is to provide photosensitive polymers excelling the conventional photosensitive polymers in photosensitivity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for the manufacture of photosensitive polymers excelling the conventional photosensitive polymers in photosensitivity.